1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a new and improved Oscillatory Guide for X-Ray Cone. More particularly the invention relates to a device held between the teeth of a patient to support an X-Ray film packet or an X-Ray electronic sensor together with a guide for the cone of the X-Ray machine.
2. Related Art
This invention comprises an improvement upon U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,058 which is, itself, an improvement upon U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,256,982 and 5,625,666.